Six Insane Teenagers
by ICameForTheMuffins
Summary: When you've got twins, Soul's cousin, a witch, her brother, and a cat all going to the same school... things get a bit hectic, to say the least. Rated M for language, sexual themes, probably some rape later on, maybe some torture, etc. My first fic!
1. Prologue

Well hello there. I am the local narcissist of fanfiction ;). Just kidding just kidding... but I do think I'm sexy XD Okay, moving on from my sexiness... this is my first fiction. Ever. I got up at about 11 PM to start this baby ;). I decided to start it off simple my "career" off simple. This story doesn't really have a single main protagonist, it kind of jumps around chapter to chapter. For now, this fic will revolve around Hadon & Adon, with a hint of a future rpc coming into the future ;). Okay. Lets do this!

*Disclaimer* I do not own Soul Eater, but I'd be willing to trade all the muffins in the world to own Soul Eater. And that is saying something, especially for a sweets addict like me!

* * *

1) Plea For Help.

A footstep. Echo. Shadows follow the footstep. Soon enough, a girl's scream is heard, followed soon after by blood splashing on the pavement. Echo. A whimper follows from the boy in my arms. He always freaks out when blood is spilled anywhere within a mile of us. Please, please PLEASE hold yourself back for once! If it finds us now, we're dead! Another whimper. Echo. A disturbing, ear tearing roar follows.

"RUN," I scream, but it's no use, and I know that too damn well. We're screwed. Age eight, we're already running for our lives from demons, what the hell is wrong with reality? The scraping of metal claws screeches constantly as the monster sprints after us, we've almost made it to the river. We know they can't follow us there, or they've just never tried it before... the river is our only hope. I stumble at the the fork in the alleyway, this place was a giant maze. I KNEW we were supposed to go right, but a little voice in my head whispered for me to take us left, end it all. I couldn't control myself... I slowly begin to walk to my doom, and I know it.

"Bubby... what are you doing?" It's right!" my brother screams. Silence. "Bubby!! It's going to get us!" he screams.

I laugh. I knew it wasn't my laugh... next thing I knew, I was looking at myself through brother's eyes. I was laughing like a mad man... fuck, I knew what was happening... the kishin spawn possessed me. Had to be it. But.. it felt different from that. Like, it was I myself that was doing the actions, but I wasn't entirely there. From my baby brother's eyes, I realized the kishin spawn had somehow influenced my sanity. The scraping soon caught up to us, and began to slow, brother looked towards the sound and saw he was cornered.

"RUN!" I wanted to scream. Adon wasn't really cornered, I was on the left path, the kishin spawn the front path, and the right path was left open, clear run for the river. But, stupid baby brother would never abandon me. I hate him sometimes. The thing began to laugh along with me.

"Nowhere to run~," it sang. And then he began to cry. I hate him sometimes. We slowly began to walk toward him.

"See, I'll be nice to you child, I'll allow your brother to ease your passage into death. It will be so~ much easier for you. Aren't I great~?" it grinned.

"G-go-g-go to hell," he stuttered, face distorted with tears. It wasn't going to mess with him anymore, it wanted the kill, bad, and it was used to weapon technician coming to the rescue at the last second. Not this time though. I picked him up by his neck, nails digging in his skin, so it could kill him. Just as he was swinging his claws at him, brother screamed, and a white light erupted from him...

And that's when I woke up. I began to tremble and sob into my knees, I hated that dream. That dream was from seven years ago, when we learned for the first time we were weapons. Ever since that night, we were able to defend ourselves from the monsters finally, but that night scared the living shit out of me. After the light died down, Adon had become a sword, and he was in my hands, along with my sanity again. We didn't get the kishin spawn, but we lived through the night. We later learned that after that night, I could become a weapon too. And even later, we could both fuse as one weapon... but that'd be pointless, since we didn't have a third person. But, being a weapon had its perks, like being able to live. For seven years, brother and I lived in that alleyway in Germany. But, me and Adon couldn't keep living the way we were... I was going to die at this rate...

-Later-

"OOH LOOK A KITTY!" brother giggled. I swear, he would always be a child.

"Forget her, we don't need to be feeding another mouth, let alone keep the kishin spawn from eating her," I sighed.

"How can you be so cruel bubby? She's just a kitten!" he gasped. I did feel a bit bad then...

"Ugh, fine, give the cat the fish, but she can't come with us, okay?"

"...Sorry miss kitty... hope you like the fish, it's a nice salmon bubby stole from the fish market," brother told the cat. Ugh... when would that kid grow up? I took a glance at the cat, and was a bit taken aback though. She was a really pretty cat, emerald green eyes, snow white fur, and seemed well taken care of. No wonder he liked her so much. Oh well, we don't have enough room for her. I pat it gently on the head and left with brother. Today, we were going to handle brother's "issue." Supposedly, there was a doctor nearby that was familiar with his symptoms. The pothead down the road had told us about him, I was really doubting the doctor would be at the specified location, but I tried not to be a pessimist about it. Brother was always such an optimist, I couldn't be a downer if there was hope we could cure him. I walked, brother skipped, until we arrived.

"922 W. Main St. Seems right, there's even a sign saying it's a clinic. But how would this guy...?" I thought aloud.

"Meh, whatever, we go in, see what happens bubby. It'll be fine," brother replied, skipping around in a little circle. I sighed. I wish I could be that care free. Brother opened the door first, I came inside with him, staying in front of him, in case there was a psycho in there, or something like that. There was no one, except a really old woman behind a desk. The place reeked of pot, incense, and caramel scented candles (caramel??? WTF??). If that pothead lied... I swear, we'd have another dead hobo on the streets, and he wouldn't die because of the cold, it's spring.

"Hey, like, there's supposed to be a doctor up in here, he knows symptoms 'bout crazy stuff, you know 'im?" brother just asked the woman. I gave myself both a physical and actual facepalm.

"Son-sonny, that'd-d be m-me," the woman stuttered. She was either really old, or really out of it.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that, I mean, well, yeah, anyways... you know a lot about the paranormal, right?" he asked.

"Ooh? Y-you're h-h-hear for th-th-th..that kind of th-th-thing? N-no p-prob-problem," she groaned. The once hideous hag slowly turned into the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Long, blonde hair that cascaded over her shoulders, a beautiful fair face, elongated body, and so much more. She was so beautiful... it was _enchanting. _

"Well, I can drop the disguise now. You're here to learn about the paranormal? Well then, right this way," the woman giggled. I was in **AWE.** She was HOT! Adon seemed not to notice anything. She waved her fingers at me, OH MY GOD, did she just wink at me? I flushed a very deep shade of red.

"Bubby, are you getting 'sick' again?" brother asked, worriedly. Oh god...

"Shut UP!" I whispered/yelled. I noticed Adon looked a bit hurt at this, but I ignored him. He was not my problem at the moment, he was safe.

"Child, can you wait up here for a moment? I think I realize the problem, I will converse with one of you at a time, okay?" she smiled pleasantly.

"O-okay..." he replied. I followed... I was going to be alone with her! But, like she'd do anything with a 15 year old...

I followed her down into the basement. After she shut the door, she led me down the stairs. Then, the ONE thing I wanted at that moment, happened. The next thing I knew, I was shoved against a wall, being kissed by the sexiest woman alive.

"He's taking forever..." I muttered to myself. Bubby was downstairs with that goddamn succubus for fifteen minutes now. What the heck? I was REALLY starting to get worried... maybe it wasn't anything that bad.

"Naw, she probably is just trying to find the source of what's been going on," I thought to myself. Yeah. That had to be it. I mean.. brother, with HER? He's above hags like her. And yet...

"I'll just peak.. if it's nothing, it's nothing," I finally decided. I crept _ever_ so slowly to the door, bubby had good ears, and nudged it open. What I saw... infuriated, scared, me beyond belief. It was just like... no, don't remember _that_ again. That was long gone. Forget it forget it forget it forget it forget it forget it forget it forget it. But, the flash of what I saw between her and Hadon.. I began to cry... that _bitch_ was raping **MY** older brother! **MINE!** I fell to the ground. 'Pull yourself together, go kill that bitch like bubby did for you!' I thought. Yeah. I stood up, grabbed a glass vial off a nearby shelf, slammed the door open, and ran down.

That _BITCH _was on top of him. Then he froze. That _bitch_ froze, his dear brother froze. They were both unclothed, naked, with nothing but a sheet cover covering not even half their body. Their clothes lay at the foot of the stairs, underwear and all. She was in the middle of _molesting_ his brother, she had her mouth wrapped around his nipple, his hands handcuffed underneath him.

"...What in _the hell _are you doing with my brother _you bitch_?" I snarled, vial held up menacingly. That bitch had THE NERVE to smirk at me!

"Having amazing sex with the only person you've ever loved," she grinned, in an evil sort of way. My bubby stared at her, then back at me.

"Uhh..." he started.

"Don't start with me Hadon, this is just like that... time with me. Except she has you enchanted, or drugged, or..." I began to sob. I knew it wasn't like that time with me...

"Oh god, Adon!" he started.

"Don't start with me you fucking manwhore! I should've known..." I sobbed.

"Forget him, you have me," she whispered in his ear, which proceeded to turn a bright red after her tongue caressed it.

"...G-get off me. My brother needs me, he's been through some crazy shit, now can you tell me what's wrong with him?" he snarled. I looked up. He wasn't enchanted! 'HAHA BITCH, team brother one, team slut, zip,' I thought to myself.

"...What the hell? You are NOT leaving me for _that._" she snapped.

"Why yes, yes I am. Now get OFF," he frowned.

"...if you haven't noticed, you're handcuffed and naked, your brother is a little puss who can't fight, and I'm a lot stronger than you pathetic little kids. If you plan on leaving me for HIM, _none_ of you are getting out alive," she screamed. The once beautiful maiden then turned into a hideous snake-woman-lizard thing that I'd never be able to identify, that'd be Hadon. She grew claws... just like...

I screamed. It was the monster from that night, but she was a hell of a lot more slutty looking.

She laughed, that same laugh from seven years ago.

"I'm pleasssssed you remember me child. I almost had him in my handssssss that night... and thanksssss to you... you've alwaysssss been a bother. You won't be able to turn into a demon blade tonight brat, I've had this place enchanted by the strongessst of wardssss, you don't get an easy way out this time," she hissed. Hadon was stuck, I was already paralyzed with fear, we were screwed.

'I only wish I could take this bitch down with me,' I thought to myself. Goodbye, world. The claws were soaring towards me-

"ADON!" he screamed. I knew he wouldn't be able to save me. And then, what I wish could have happened seven years ago, happened. A black scythe blocked the claws inches from my face.

"What...," she said.

"A sound soul dwells with a sound mind and a sound body," a man's voice said.

"Neither of which you have... Stein, shall we?" the scythe seemed to ask. You could almost hear the smirk in reply.

"Oh, but of course," Professor Stein replied. The sound of scythe cutting flesh, blood splattering the floor, and the wave length of a corrupt soul, was all that was left of the kishin spawn from seven years ago.

* * *

How was it? xD xD I was a little worried it wasn't good enough, so I passed it through one of my buddies, I LOVE YOU BRITTANY!! xD, and she said she liked it. So, I may actually update this.

Okay, since I didn't really explain what Hadon and Adon look like, I'll explain them now,

Hadon, the older-White straight hair, short-medium length, tannish, left eye is black, right eye is a light silver-white. He's about average height, and wears a green sweatshirt and dark worn jeans for this part.

Adon, the younger- Black straight hair, short-medium length, tannish, left eye is a light silver-white, right eye is black, average height, and wears a purple sweatshirt and light worn jeans here.

Basically, they are opposite in many ways, but similar in a lot of other ways. 3 rpcs were introduced in this chapter, a muffin and cookie goes to whoever guesses who the 3rd is! :D

Review, and read on! Going to try and do 2-3 chapters tonight!


	2. Ears, Blood, and Witches

Yay, you kept reading! /Gives a muffin. Okay, round 2 for tonight. This chapter's going to have all but 1 of the rpcs mentioned, a little bit of romance fluff for Hadon w/ his bad start at a love life, lol. I may do some fluff for Adon... haven't really decided. I actually was originally going to make this the first chapter, but I got to typing... and the first one came along xD. Okay, enough of my rambling, back to work muffin squad! /cracks whip.

*Disclaimer* I do not own Soul Eater, but it'd be awesome if I did... the disclaimer is going to get annoying REAL FAST, isn't it?

* * *

2) Home

_Eyes of ruby,_

_Skin of diamond,_

_But is my beauty to me._

_Locks of silver, _

_Heart of gold,_

_But is my beauty to me._

I had always been the poetic type, Adon always said.

"One of these days, I swear, you'll end up like Romeo, obsessed with some girl, lost in your hormone-driven fantasies, and die a stupid, pathetic, and ironic death." He always mocked me, but I always knew he was just messing around. I mean, me, in love? Pfft. No way. Thats what I had always thought, until I saw her for the first time; Mida Samantha Evans. (Don't make fun of me! She's not like that hag from the last chapter, she had me _charmed_, no seriously.)

"Hi! I'm assuming you two are Adon and Hadon? Stein has talked all about you two in your last three weeks here. I'm happy I get to finally meet you two," she chimed. Even Adon's jaw dropped when he saw her for the first time, and if it wasn't cleared up earlier, trust me, he doesn't roll that way. Granted, I've always preferred tomboys, and this girl was so girly. But, she was amazing in every way; curvy body, nice legs, ideal breast size, and oh, don't EVEN get me started on her ears! She had a yellow spaghetti strap on, black knee-length skirt, gray tights, and plain black flats. The one hindrance to her beauty was a scar on her right cheek... it looked like a knife wound.

"So... are you our technician then? Good, I hope so, because you seem freaking awesome!" Adon grinned. Mida blushed slightly at that.

"Aww thanks, don't go and say that, I'm going to look stupid in front of my two new partners... GOD, THANKS ADON!" she smirked.

"WELL THEN, YOU'RE WELCOME, MIDA. YOU TRYING TO START SOMETHIN' WITH ME BITCH?" Adon spat.

"WELL, MAYBE I AM, GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" Mida spat right on back. Adon nodded.

"I approve of her Hadon," he grinned. I stumbled back a little.

"What? What are you talking about?" I blushed lightly. I hate him sometimes. She giggled a little bit, her ears turned red. I stared at her ears. For some reason, I've always thought it was cute if a girl's ears reflected her emotions... damn, could this girl get any more perfect? Well... I guess I'm being a bit obsessive, no one's perfect, but she's **TOO** perfect for me! GAH!!

"Anyways... Adon, Stein warned me you can't be walking around too much, your sickness. He said he'd let you explain on your own if you wanted too, that you understood it now. But, you're not supposed to be walking around for more than an hour, it's possible that you're unstable or something along those lines, bla bla bla, you've probably heard all this before, right?" she smiled.

"Yep, you got that right," Adon muttered. An awkward silence followed. The three all stood there, uncomfortable and fidgeting.

"SO, we ready to do this tour?" Adon finally interrupted. Mida gasped.

"Wow... how did I forget about the tour? Damn I'm an air head... okay, we'll start with the underground, but to be honest, they're a bit depressing... does anyone mind if we skip them?" Mida questioned.

So, we screwed around Shibusen for 45 minutes ish, I wasn't really paying attention, so I was hoping Adon was for me. I only listened to her directly when she questioned me to be honest. Adon spent 20 percent of the time having to wack me to get my attention, and he rolled his eyes at me every time I stared at her ears. He suppressed his giggle pretty well, smart too. If he had let that out, me and Adon would be having some problems. About the time the tour was (finally!) over, Adon, took a funny ass stumble to the ground. He literally tripped over _nothing._

"Hey, do we need to go back to Stein," I mocked.

"Naw, don't be so worried. It's okay, I can take care of myself, _mom,_" Adon mocked right on back. Oh hell nao. (Thats not a typo) Just because Adon is sick, didn't mean he would be receiving any special treatment from me. I am not going to tolerate his shit.

"Excuse me? What in the the hell did you just call me?" I began

"Oh, I'm sorry mom, is someone not very happy today?" he grinned.

"Don't fuck with me Adon, I'd beat you ass any day," I retorted, starting to get really pissy.

"Mommy, is someone's panties in a word, or is it that time of the month again?"

"Final straw-"

"I love you too, you don't have to say anything mother dearest. I will always love you. But... am I not the only one you want to love you? Oh, if you're so scared about her not-" I interrupted that with a swift punch in the mouth. Serves him right. I didn't anticipate him recovering so fast though, and he replied with a swift kick in the gut. A classic brother-brother fight soon followed. Mida just sat in the background, cracking up so bad. After three minutes of a long, tedious, and rather amusing bout, Mida thought at least, Adon has a not-so-happy-me sat, pinned underneath him. Beat by a sick kid... what a blow to someone's pride.

"SUCK ON THAT-" Adon began. A strong wave of tremors washed over him. I was up quick as lightning, I knew what to do.

"Mida, warn Stein Adon's acting up again. Really bad. Clear out the room, everything," I said, cool as ice.

"But...what?-"

"GO. Now. I'll explain everything when he's better, okay? I promise," I told her. She nodded, uncomfortable and worried, and ran for the stairs, the nurse's office was one floor up. I picked up Adon and set him against the wall. I took in a deep breath.

"Adon, how much do you need? We don't really need people walking in on this."

"A lot..." he stuttered. He had that wild look in his eyes. I sighed. I really hated doing this, Stein warned I do it as little as possible, if possible, never again. But... it was Adon. No matter what happens, even for a girl like Mida, Adon would always be my first priority. I pulled the sleeve of my shirt down, exposing my collar bone. Adon got that insane look... I closed my eyes, and thought happy thoughts.

Oh my god I love blood. Ironic, for a hyper, happy, awesome spaz like moi to be absolutely addicted to blood, right? If you said "yep" to that question, congratulations, the awesome me agrees with you, you have earned one respect point. Enjoy! Anyways. I can't really remember drinking blood, I've never remembered for the past eight years. However, I'm 99.999999 percent sure I do. I always remember this feeling of, whats it called, lust I guess, while I... well, you know. It is AWESOME! (The "AWESOME" is sung in angelic voices. O_o.) It's like, whoa.

But afterwards, it's not so cool, _especially_ since that's my brother's blood. Not freaking cool. I swear, every time I "feed" off him, which used to be, like, once every four days, he would get really pale and anemic, deathly lookin' really, I freak out afterwards, scramble around, and try to help him. Then, when he gets better again, I just go back and lose self control abd use him again. That's supposed to change, now that I'm learning how to control my need and I'm drinking donated blood now. The last time I fed off him was one morning, three weeks ago... that _bitch..._, moving on, I don't want to think about her. Hey, it used to be a lot worse... anyways. I had a freak out session after I finished ...eating. It was filled with, OMGs, WTHs, GAAAAAAAAHs, and of course, :,(s. Hadon had finally passed out before I had the sense to take him straight to Stein. Luckily, he was only one floor up and no one was around, praise the Lord. Three fourths of the way there, Stein, Mida, and a younger-looking girl were sprinting down the hallway, my direction.

"Adon!! What happened??" Mida gasped. I shook my head, ignored her, and headed straight to the nurse's office. By the time I was out of my blood induced drunken stupor completely, Hadon had an IV attached, I was curled up in a ball bawling my eyes out in a chair, and Stein looked about ready to begin interrogating me. Mida was managing the medical equipment and the girl was just observing me... Stein knew what I was.

But, he needed an explanation behind what happened, partly to help, and partly because he was really fascinated by us... I think. Wait a second. Maybe he was just asking bevause...or......no way...oh my god! What if we had a secret order stalking us?? Stein was DEFINITELY spy material for them! He's creepy, really smart... _crap. _What am I going to do now? If he IS a spy, he's probably been reporting everything I say to him, they've got tons of information on us! So, I decided to ignore his "interrogation." I pretended to be crying too much to answer anything. He wasn't getting ANYTHING else out of me. Oh shit... what if we were already IN the order??? What if this whole school is the order, and they're gonna use us for some genetic experiment or something?? Or maybe they'll sell us and make a lot of money! We have to get out of here!!

Then, the younger girl started cracking up like craaaaaazy. Everyone stared at her.

"Adon, you're hilarious! Don't worry, we aren't here to dissect you," she eventually got out.

"Whaaaaaaaat...?....How did you know... OH HELL NAO, A MIND READER NOW TOO?? Bitch, you'll NEVER get any information out of me again! EVAR! I KNOW THIS SCHOOL'S SECRET NOW!! YOU'LL NEVER KEEP THIS QUIET, YOU KNOW! NEVER!" I yelled.

She sighed and started giggling again. Stein and Mida kind of just sat there, out of the loop.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?? You laughing because you'll be dead soon?" I snapped.

"No... I'm laughing at you. You are so random. If you really think that, take my hand, I can prove you wrong. You're the first guy other than my brother to make me laugh this hard," she smiled. I was iffy about the whole hand thing. She held her hand out to me for a full minute, I cringed from it. Then... I was already a prisoner anwyays, so, what the heck, might as well make this pleasant. I slowly went to poke her hand. When I did, I saw her eyes for the first time... they were beautiful. She has an amazing caramel eye color... it's so pretty. If only she were a guy...

"If you think that, you'll love my brother then," her voice echoed. I gasped. My gasp echoed. We had to be in the most beautiful place in existence. We were in a tunnel... no, a cave. A crystal cave. Every possible color the human eye coul perceive had to be in this place! And at my feet... I was standing on the bluest of blue waters. And at the bottom, crystals shined, creating a rainbow of sorts. A giggle echoed.

"You will like my brother, I know it," she repeated, suddenly appearing before me.

"What the..." I started, then thought better of it. I would not ruin this moment with noise. She sat there and repected my silence

"Where are we?" I finally asked.

"We're in my conscious, Adon. Here, you can tell no lies, no matter what you try, you truly understand yourself, and our thoughts are spoken by the crystals. Every law, particle, and placement of particles of this domain are mine, and mine alone, unique. Everyone has a different conscious. For example, yours is a labyrinth, Mida's a grassy hill watching the sunrise, Stein's an empty city. But... brought you here to explain something to you. Adon, your conscious and Hadon's conscious are different, you have exactly the same place, in fact, you share a conscious. What you have, he will have. What you suffer from, he will be affect by just as much as you are. You're connected, and you need to understand you're different from everyone else, just as they have a difference you will never have," she smiled, pleasantly.

"...... Dude, are you even human? Who are you?" I thought. "Oh shit! I didn't mean to say that.. uhh.. oh yeah, the crystals talk thing. Sorry. Heh."

She smiled. "No offense taken. Yes, I'm human, but, not really, I guess. I'm a witch.-"

"A witch?? Like a witch from the stories? Can you do anything other than read minds?"

"Well... sort of, but different. We don't exactly go around making girls eat poisoned apples. My name is Len LeGutski, I have the abilities of manipulation. I can read minds if I so choose, manipulate the darkness in people souls, and manipulate the darkness in reality. I don't understand them completely myself frankly. Anyways, you might not know this, but mean like Stein, they hunt witches. Witches generally aren't-"

"What? Why? You seem cool enough!!"

"Thanks... that means a lot.... answering your question, witches generally aren't bad people, but their souls are required for certain tasks, there's quite a few who.. create a bad name for us. But, a lot of witches are dangerous due to their nature, me, I'm so laid back and calm I guess, that it sort of suppresses my sadistic side, but trust me, it's still there. They haven't killed me yet not because of my self control, but because few people know I'm a witch, and that people in my clan have been known allies with the technicians, I'm actually a technician myself."

"...So why am I even in here with you anyways? I mean, this has been really cool and all, but, why am I here?"

" I wanted to help you understand your situation sort of, and why you're with who you're with. Stein wanted to stick you and Hadon with Mida for a few reasons. Due to your vampiric blood lust you're more prone to insanity, and Hadon inadvertedly is affected. I can, despite being a witch, help you suppress your insanity, plus Mida's soul type may help you preserve yourself. And that's about it."

"...What now?"

"...I don't really know I guess. You ready to go back? You seem really tired... by the way, you and Hadon will probably be living with me and Red for a while."

"??? Who's Red?"

"Red's my brother, he's really sweet, I thik you'll like him. Okay, I should probably tell you something... Mida's driving us home right now, we're unconscious in the physical world right now, when we're done here, we'll probably be at my place. Later on, you'll be moving in with Mida. Okay? Okay. Good. Lets go!"

"Okay-wait-WHAT??? We're moving out, just like that?? What about our stuff? What about Hadon, what about-" I was cut off as entered the physical world. I didn't continue either, because the first thing I saw, was the most amazing guy I've ever seen, carrying me out of the car.

* * *

Lol, I loved writing this chapter, especially in the beginning! Hadon's ear fetish? xD I thought it was cuuuuuuuuuute :3! xD This chapter was mainly a bit of nothing, except for introducing the other characters... only 1 more to introduce! :D I liked the ending too xD xD, yes, there **WILL** be yaoi in this fiction, I've already sworn on that! The next chapter, we'll be moving to Len and Red's point of view. ^^ Well, I'm done for tonight!


End file.
